Ooki O" No Okashii Sasayaki Desu
by Kaelanie Dallmiller
Summary: A short humorous story about Big O. This is my first fic obviously, so hope someone likes it.


"OOKI O" NO OKASII SASAYAKI DESU"   
^_^ ^_^  
  
  
The following is my attempt to make people giggle. I really like this show. I hope you like the show too and also the following story. The ending's full of inside jokes. Just wanted to warn you.  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own the stellar "Big O" or the other anime people in here or the DDR songs. So please don't sue me because like everyone else I'm broke, and besides this is kinda like advertisement for the show. However, I do own "SpeedTracer's Karaoke Lounge", part of the NSHS Otkau club^^, and the two odd characters at the end, so please don't kidnap them. Nice and helpful commentary is appreciated.  
SiNcErELy: K. Dallmiller   
  
  
5:30~ The Missing episode after "Missing Cat".  
( My made up intro and song blaze across the screen)  
BiG O! BiG O! BiG O? (pics of Dorothy, Roger, Norman, and Angel jumping rope is shown)  
It's the Big...O.....SHOW! (pic of Big O break dancing)  
ROCK!  
  
~ Kool music plays.Dadididadidum!  
(camera zooms to a really stellar black car, yep it's the Giffin. Who's the guy in the driver seat?)  
(A man's voice can be heard. Here's what he says if ya want to know;)  
The Voice: Paradigm City, is a city of amnesia. Forty years ago all of it's citizens lost their memories due to a catastrophic event. I know what really happened. You see it all started when...(cut to a scene of a girl in a black dress with short reddish hair) " Norman, what are you doing sitting in Roger's car?" inquires Dorothy (the really kool kick @$$ android) (Oh yeah! Did I mention "The Voice" was slightly British?) " Ah, Miss Dorothy," Norman says as he gets out of the car, "I was just...regulating the quantum flux of the hydromorphic sensor arrays of the Griffin's steering wheel. Well, I must be off to repair the FM radio in Big O's cockpit. Good day." Norman walks into the mansion. Dorothy looks up at the sky, " It's a sunny and beautifully fine day, don't you think Perro?" Roger watches this from the door of his mansion and thinks, Geez, she keeps talking to herself like that cat were still around. Roger walks towards his stellar car as he says, " Come on Dorothy, I've got an appointment downtown with a potential client." As Dorothy gets into the passenger side she asks, "May Perro come with us also?" Roger looks at her oddly and replies, "Sure...the imaginary cat can come to." " He's not imaginary Roger Smith," retorts Dorothy as she shuts her door, "but in another dimension."  
" Riiiightt." says Roger as he shifts to turbo speed and zooms down Main Street.  
" Don't worry. I am fully aware that a mere human such as yourself could not possibly understand that-" Unfortunately Dorothy was cut short by Roger, "We're here." He shifted gears, set the parking brake, turned off the ignition, unbuckled his seat belt, unlocked his door, got out, closed his door, and then pulled out some thingamabobber with a red button which he pressed. It activated the Griffin's alarm system, thus incasing the stellar car in adamantium metal. " Roger Smith! You louse! I'm still in here!" yelled a somewhat pissed Dorothy. Before Roger could deactivate the alarm system, Dorothy's hand shot out through the side of the car and ripped a gap wide enough for her to jump through. Roger just stared as he thought, My car!! Oh, well I have 7 more just like it back at the batcave..uh..err..I mean the mansion. Hhmm that still sounded Batman-ish...  
Dorothy looked at the name of the establishment, it read: "SpeedTracer's Karaoke Lounge". "Roger, we're meeting your client here?"~D  
"Yep. It's where she works."~R  
"She?"~ said Dorothy in a funny tone.  
" Yeah, "she". Hmm...could an android possibly be capable of jealousy?" joked Roger.  
" Actually, yes. Father programmed me with a time-locked file called "R*D". It will automatically activate when I believe I am feeling the emotion jealousy , at which point I will start running around wearing a red hood, carrying a wicker basket, and writing all over things with a case of red lipstick." Unfortunately Roger didn't here this because as they entered the karaoke lounge extremely loud music was playing. They walked over torwards a star shaped table (all the tables were shaped funky) and sat down on the blue colored beanbags. There were many people in the lounge. Dorothy saw her friends Ruri and Rei Ayanami and waved in their direction, while Roger turned around and saw some of his friends from the NSHS Otaku club. One of them passed by, " Hello Mr. Negotiator."   
" Hello Robert," replied Roger, "So there's a meeting next Wednesday right?"   
" Yep," said Robert, "we're watching Evangelion Strikes Back."   
"Awesome. Haven't seen that one. Is Asuka in it?"  
" Oh yeah."  
" I'll be there then, but I have to carpool with Vash the Stampede, "D", and Heero Yui."   
" Well, see you later." Robert walked back to the Otaku table where a girl with a penguin shirt was screaming Akito! Akito! while pointing at a table. Some of the other members were totally focused on the level 99 Gundam they were assembling, while others were eating some yummy aisukurimu. BACK TO THE ORIGINAL STORY: A girl with short black hair approached Roger and Dorothy and sat on a yellow bean bag. She looked about 15 or 16 years old. " So, you're the Negotiator. Well, I've got a job offer you can't possibly refuse," she said in a serious voice, then in a not so serious voice she said, " My! Wasn't that very melodramatic. Any ways, what I need you to do is find my missing robot and negotiate with her to come back home!"  
"What's in it for me?" asked Roger.   
"Well, if you don't do this for me then...I'll use my connections to get you kicked out of the Otaku club and to have your house redecorated in yellow and pink!!!!! MUHAHAHA!!!!" she declared.  
"Aah!! All right! All right! You have a deal." replied Roger.  
"Super!" she replied with a smile as she pointed torwards the window and spoke, " She's right outside! Now's your chance!" Roger went to the window and was shocked to see a giant robot much like his own except more shinier and girlie looking. He ran outside and (you guessed it he said) "Big O! It's Showtime!!" Suddenly, a huge mega neat megadeus erupted out of the ground, like a volcano, leveling a few lame buildings. Luckily the employers of "SpeedTracer's Karaoke Lounge" had erected there force field. Roger was in Big O's cockpit Casting in the name God, Ye not Guilty, when he started to wonder where the heck Dorothy was. He turned Big O's big ol' head torwards the lounge and activated the x-ray vision to see inside. What! ?! Dorothy is karaoking with Ruri and Rei at a time like this?! Never mind. back to the battle.  
" Uh, excuse me giant robot, but do you have a name?" inquired Roger.  
"You can call me Cecillia." it replied in a mechanical voice.  
" I've got a request from your master that you return immediately. Crushing buildings and wreaking havoc gets really old really fast, and I say this from personal experience. So why don't you be a good big robot and go home." negotiated the Negotiator.  
" No. I will never return to that slave driver! RROOAARR!!!" And with that Cecillia came at Big O with a really big ruler in hand.  
" BIG O!! AND ACTION!!!" Roger swung an arm at Cecillia, but her ruler hit him on the head and sent an electric shock through the megadeus paralyzing it. No way! thought Roger,I've got to come up with something. Roger looked at his monitor and noticed Dorothy was standing really close to Cecillia. " Dorothy! Get away from it!" yelled Roger, but Dorothy just looked up at him rather annoyed. " Perro! It's SHOWTIME!!" yelled Dorothy. Oh no, thought Roger, but to his surprise there was a flash of light and Perro in his chimera form appeared! Dorothy jumped onto MegaChimeraPerromon and they attacked Cecillia until there was a huge BOOM! and a puff of blue smoke. Roger and Dorothy both jumped down from their big friends(?) and exchanged a funny look as they walked torwards Cecillia who had shrunken down, way down to a normal android like Dorothy. Whoa, I wonder if Dorothy can turn into a mecha to, thought Roger. Hmph! I can turn into a cooler mecha than that. My mecha form is red and can fly too, so hah! Dorothy said to herself. Cecillia stood to face them as Roger said, " You look just like-" he was cut off by the arrival of - " Tracey!" yelled Cecillia.   
" Well Mr. Negotiator," commented Tracey, " thanks for bringing back my robot." She walked torwards Cecillia and said, " As for you, why did you leave? I actually had to attend school today!" she whined. Cecillia retorted, " I'm tired of taking those stupid Sat 9's for you and in case you forgot. I'm not water proof, so I can't swim for you in P.E.!" Tracey and Cecillia were then locked in a staring contest until they heard the Cardcaptor song being played to which they hurried inside the lounge. " Well Roger, now what?" asked Dorothy. Just then, Norman came by on his Harley Davidson and said, "Master Roger, dinner is ready. We will be having Big O pasta along with Big Jell-O. Guaranteed to put the "um" in YUM."  
" Is the Jell-O cherry flavored?"  
" It is, Master Roger."  
" Well then, Dorothy, Norman, let's go home." And with that Big O returned to it's secret subway transportation thingy while Norman sped off. How did Roger and Dorothy get home you wonder? Well, they rode Perro home of course.  
WE HAVE COME TO TERMS  
  
(ending theme)  
" It's a typical! Tropical summer night! I'm in heaven I'm in Paradigm!"  
" Aiyaaaiiiaaiii! I'm your little butterfly!"  
" My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room! I go BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! You go ZOOM!ZOOM!ZOOM!"  
"Big O! Big O! Big O!"  
" Dadidadaaaaaaaaaa!!!!"  
"BOOMSHAKALACKALAKAbOOM! BIG OooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooOOOoooo!!!!!!!!!  
Thanks for reading^_^   
Oh, and the title in English roughly translates to: This is "Big O's" Funny Whispers 


End file.
